


Хрупкий мальчик

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Криденс с мамой нашли неплохой способ заработать.





	Хрупкий мальчик

— Ма, да ты издеваешься!  
Криденс оставил попытки натянуть откровенно тесноватый в плечах пиджак и обессиленно замер перед зеркалом. Мэри Лу, вздохнув, отложила в сторону каталог эротического нижнего белья и привычными движениями принялась запихивать сына в одежду семилетней давности.  
— Это уже слишком! Никто не купится.  
— Ты мать слушай. Мать плохого не посоветует.  
Мэри Лу деловито подвернула рукава потертого велюрового пиджачка, обнажая запястья, прошлась пыльной тряпкой по спине и критически осмотрела сына с ног до головы. Когда-то мальчик был красив, нежен и хрупок, как фарфоровая кукла, но с каждым годом облагораживать его становилось все сложнее. Приходилось играть на контрасте. Тело вполне здорового, крупного и рослого юноши в сочетании с потрепанной тесной одеждой, неловкими движениями и застенчиво-детскими повадками пробуждало у джентльменов определенного сорта некие не совсем даже им самим понятные чувства. Но главное — она безошибочно угадала, что им было нужно, чутье не подвело. Затягивая на крепкой шее сына узкий черный галстук (Криденс пренебрежительно именовал его удавкой), Мэри Лу подумала, что занимается самым настоящим волшебством. Магия преображения. Прошлась пуховкой по щекам (увы, к концу лета после каждодневных уличных митингов от интересной бледности не оставалось и следа), придирчиво изучая физиономию Криденса на предмет щетины, затем пальцем нанесла на пухлые губы немного алой помады из серебряной баночки — совсем чуть-чуть, а какой эффект! Жаль, что сын наотрез отказался позволить ей немного сбрить темную густую растительность на груди — ну да пока до нее еще доберутся… Зато ей удалось отстоять чудесную мальчишескую стрижку, которую она мастерски сотворяла на голове Криденса при помощи одной только миски для овсянки и старых ножниц и про себя называла «я у мамы дурачок».  
Криденс вздыхал, морщился и страдальчески закатывал глаза, но терпел. В какой-то степени ему самому нравился этот маскарад.  
С детства он так здорово изображал соседей, знакомых и просто прохожих, что практичная Мэри Лу решила использовать его актерский талант во благо Салемского Общества. Полагая, что Бог не осудит бедную вдову, которая одна растит троих детей, да еще и кормит уйму беспризорников, она даже гордилась тем, что нашла новый источник дохода.  
Мэри Лу застегнула ремень, который уныло болтался чуть ли не на бедрах, подумала, не оторвать ли одну пуговицу с тесного полосатого жилета, но решила, что это уже будет смотреться неряшливо, а мальчик должен вызывать сочувствие, а не брезгливость. Криденс осторожно попробовал опустить руки. Послышался треск. Двигаться в этом наряде следовало с величайшей осторожностью, зато и походка сама собой становилась скованной и робкой. Финальный штрих: взяв жесткую щетку, Мэри Лу начала с силой растирать его уши, пока они не приобрели интенсивно-розовый оттенок. Криденс взвыл.  
— Так. Готов. Значит, помнишь: плечи не расправлять, в затылке не скрести, говорить тихо, вежливо. Больше молчать. Садиться осторожно — штаны. И тебе восемнадцать. Нет, лучше семнадцать.  
— Да понял, понял.  
— Ну, с Богом.

Криденс, привалившись к кирпичной стене, скучающе ковырялся в зубах и наблюдал за голубиной дракой на соседней крыше. Ему до смерти надоело торчать в очередной подворотне, уж лучше бы в этот раз снова отправили Частити! Так и тянуло содрать с себя тесную, пропахшую пылью и мышами одежду, но это было бы несколько преждевременно. Он знал, что за ним наблюдают. Беспокоило, что скоро его начнут узнавать, и тогда им снова придется перебираться в другой конец города.  
Послышались тихие шаги. «Опять кому-то приспичило». В подворотню то и дело заглядывали не очень трезвые мужчины, а то и откровенные забулдыги, но, сделав свое дело и не обращая на него никакого внимания, поспешно удалялись. Этот же, прилично и даже на удивление элегантно одетый, замешкался. «Да что ты тут забыл» — с тоской подумал Криденс. Но на всякий случай деликатно отвернулся. Мужчина, однако, направился в его сторону. Криденс привычно ссутулился, мигом сделавшись как-то сразу ниже, худее и беззащитнее. Одной рукой он робко протягивал листовку, другой слабо цеплялся за стену, словно его плохо держали ноги.  
«Не переусердствуй, а то подумает еще кто, что тебя бьют. Это лишнее» — вспомнил он наставления Мэри Лу. Но почему бы и нет? Допустим, он — сирота, приемная мать издевается над ним, все тело ноет от побоев… Отсюда эти болезненно-дерганые жесты, боязливые взгляды, придушенные всхлипывания… Нервный тик? Нет, пожалуй, все сразу не стоит — можно спугнуть.  
Все шло по плану. Мужчина смотрел на него сочувственно-плотоядно.  
— Мальчик, с тобой все в порядке?  
«Какой я тебе мальчик, доходяга слепошарый! Я тебе шею свернуть могу!»  
— Ммм… Да… То есть нет… П-простите…  
— Ну-ну, что случилось, тебя кто-то обидел?  
— Ма… Она… Ох, мистер…  
— Твоя мать? Она обижает тебя?  
— Н-не совсем, мистер… Она просто немного расстроилась из-за меня, и я… я упал с лестницы.  
— Надо же, какая неприятность! Сильно ударился?  
Криденс издал неопределенный страдальческий звук, от которого в душе и штанах любого благородного джентльмена что-то переворачивалось.  
— Покажи мне. Вдруг я смогу облегчить твою боль?  
В этот момент Криденс всегда слегка покачивался и, будто силы совсем оставили его, неловко тыкался носом в плечо своего благодетеля (главное — не забыть ссутулиться еще больше, а то можно было промахнуться). Это действовало безотказно. Вот и сейчас, придушенно вздохнув, он обмяк, вынуждая мужчину заключить его в крепкие спасительные объятия.  
— П-простите… Я… Я не ел три дня.  
— Бедный мальчик! Ничего, ничего, сейчас мы пойдем ко мне и…  
— Вы так добры, но… Я наказан. Мама будет ругаться…  
Криденс судорожно всхлипнул и сквозь трепещущие длинные ресницы бросил на спасителя виноватый и в то же время умоляющий взгляд.  
— Твоя мать не имеет никакого права так с тобой обращаться! Ты понял?  
Криденс послушно кивнул и затрясся особо крупной дрожью.  
— Вы заберете меня в волшебный мир?..  
Поняв, что парнишка не дружит с головой, джентльмены иногда, конечно, пугались и ретировались, но чаще наоборот вздыхали с облегчением. Да он ничего и не поймет, бедолага.  
— Э… Конечно, в волшебный мир, дружок, там тебя никто не обидит.  
Криденс вздрагивал, хлюпал носом и смаргивал слезы благодарности.  
— Что я могу для вас сделать, мистер?..  
На этом месте джентльмен обычно с удивлением обнаруживал, что с трудом может пошевелиться, потому что «мальчик» как-то внезапно тяжелел и повисал на нем, царапая шею свежей щетиной.  
— Ты… Давай сначала посмотрим, насколько сильно ты ушибся. Вдруг тебе нужна серьезная помощь?  
И вот крепкие мужские руки начали обстоятельно ощупывать его тело. «А, этот решил начать сверху…» Криденс, не забывая придушенно всхлипывать, прерывисто вздыхать и постанывать, как весенний голубь, меланхолично выжидал, пока элегантный господин частично разоблачится.  
Ну вот, теперь пора.

— Что… что вы делаете, мистер?..  
— А, что? Ты по-другому любишь?

— Что здесь происходит?! Вы! Что вы делаете с моим сыном?  
Разъяренная дама уставилась на незнакомца с таким выражением, словно он нанес ей личное оскорбление. Бледная девушка с неестественно выпученными глазами пугливо выглядывала из-за ее плеча. По лицу было понятно, что увиденное изменило ее навсегда, и глаза никогда не займут положенное им место в орбитах. Она держала за руку белокурую девчушку лет восьми. Та была на грани слез и встревоженно спрашивала тоненьким голоском, «что мистер делает с ее братиком».  
Криденс оторвался от очередного благоухающего дорогим одеколоном пальто и, растерянно моргая, поспешно спрятался за мать. Там он и простоял до конца представления, возвышаясь надо всей компанией скорбно и молчаливо, даже не думая поправить выбившуюся из брюк рубашку.  
— Частити, зови полисмена!  
Далее последовала привычная сцена с возмущениями, оскорблениями, извинениями и, наконец, торгом.  
Враг нравственности был повержен.

— Вот, повеселитесь завтра с ребятами. Девочек с завода пригласите, на танцы сходите. Только драться не вздумай, а то я тебя знаю. В воскресенье опять работаешь, лицо портить нельзя!  
Криденс спрятал купюры за пояс штанов и усмехнулся:  
— Уж я-то понимаю, ма.


End file.
